When Samurai Meets Crazy
by Unkown Being
Summary: Sam is a crazy (And Maybe Mentally Unstable) girl who has be thrown into the Sengoku Period...so how long do you think it will be before they commit Seppuku?
1. Dame You STAR!

**Hi People! Well I've Been Reading Some Sengoku Basara Fan fictions And None Of Them Really Have Time Travel Things Going on So I Thought I Would Do One Hope You Enjoy. Oh And I Don't Own Any Rights To The Sengoku Characters.**

* * *

Character Description:

Name: Sam Blake

Age: 16

Eye Color(s): Right eye green and left eye blue (Heterochromia iridum)

Hair color: Dyed Blue-Green/sea color

Likes: Sweets, skateboards, guitars, music, swimming, history of japan (Mostly the sengoku period), manga/anime, Pranks/setting traps, Birds, drawing, Hide and Seek, and fighting.

Dislike: Girly Music, losing her guitar pick, Ladyluck, her crying, and remembering her mom.

Half Japanese from Her Mother Side And Irish From Her Dads Side

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Fuck you school!" A girl shouted as she ran out of the school with her arms in the air, knocking down and scaring many other students in her path. The girl was balancing a guitar case and a LARGE backpack on both her shoulders. Oh would you like to know who this girl is well this is Sam Blake an almost normal 16 American girl…who just crash into a fence.

"Screw you too fence!" Sam whispered as she peeled herself from the fence and began to walk back to her home. "Thank god for creating weekends" she said. Then she saw a star in the sky. "Huh a star in the sky at this hour, wired" She said.

But than she thought of something that her grandma told her once when she was little "If you wish on a star it will come true". 'Hmm all well might as well try' she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said "Starlight star bright the first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might with the power I have with this might" and then she said "I wish to go to the Sengoku period in japan" Sam then laugher and open her eyes.

"Ya like that's…going…..to…happen" she trailed of as she found herself in a forest instead of a sidewalk. And as she look around her she finally screamed "FUCK!"

* * *

**Oh Sam, You Should Know The Saying Be Carfale What You Wish For {Evily Laghes} Well Anyway Please Comment On What You Think Of It!**


	2. OMG ZOMBIE!

**Sorry I Havent Updated In A While I Had To Figure Out Which Sengoku Basara characters In Which Season She Meets. Please Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Cures you fucking star!" Sam screamed into the sky.

"well this sucks monkey donkey balls" Sam sighed as she began to walk.

Sam suddenly saw a flash in the trees. She looked more closely and saw that it was a man. The man had reddish brown hair, wore a dark navy blue bodysuit with white lines on the sides it, armor on his shoulders and a helmet that covered the eyes. (Sorry If It's Not A Very Good Disscription)

"Hey wait up can you tell me where i am?!" Sam shouted as she began to run after the man. But saw that the man completely ignore her...Which is never a good thing to do to Sam.

"Why you son of a-" Sam grabbed a rock of the ground and hulled it at the men"-SLUG!"

The rock hit the man stat in the head knocking the man down from the tree...And that is why you never piss off Sam Blake.

"Holy shit it actually hitted him!" Sam shouted astonish since even a 1-year-old has betted throwing the she did...yes she suck that much at throwing.

"Hey dud are you still alive?" Sam said as she crouched down and poked the man with a stick she founded somewhere.

Sam waited for a reposes after a minute she began to rise "So this is what murdering someone is like, well may the great god of awesomeness" She Preyed?

All of a sudden a hand grabbed Sam around the throat and pushed her into the floor.

Sam looked up to she the man she then screamed "OH MY GOD ZOMBIE NINJA!"

* * *

**Well Sam Surtinlly Got Her Into A Fine Mass. Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter See Ya!**


	3. Kidnapped By Zombie Ninja

**Sorry Sorry Sorry I Havent Updated I Got Sick For A couple Of Days Then I Got A New Game Which Im Pretty Addicted Too Right Now Anyway Sorry Again! Please Enjoy The Chapter!**

**Talking:**

_'You idiot' _- Voice

**"You Idiot" **- English

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Waaaaah in don't wanna be Zombie food" Sam cried as the Zombie Ninja carryed her on his shoulder while jumping tree to the next tree.

After ten minuets of whining Sam got bord of it and began to talk to the Zombie.

"Where are we going?"

"..."

"Who are you?"

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"..."

"I have to pee"

"..."

"Are you a social retarded?"

"..."

"I take that as a yes"

"..."

Sam began to sing then "Zombie Ninja, Zombie Ninja, does whatever Zombie Ninja does, can he swing from a web maybe because he Zombie Ninja~!"

Suddenly the Zombie Ninja stopped.

"Eh do you have to pee too" Sam ask as the voice in her mind yelled _'Shut up do you want the Ninja to kill us!'_

"Shup up dumbass" Sam said as the ninja just ignored her.

A voice was then heared...that did not belong to the voices in her head

"そこ光太郎あなたは！どこへ行ってきて...玉葉ことがありますか？" Said an old voice. (Translate: "Kotaro there you are! Where have you been and...whos that?")

Sam recognised the language the voice spoke was Japanese which she knew very well.

Sam then opened her mouth to speak.

**(From Now On English Will Be Bold)**

"Yo old dud whats up?" Sam said grinning as she twisted her body around in an acquired angle to face to old man.

The old man suddenly screamed because of the angle Sam had twisted herself in.

"A D-d-demon, a DEMON!" The old man screamed as he brought his weapon out and pointed it at Sam...Who still is on the Ninja shoulder.

Sam then frozed and grabbed her head in pain as she remembered 'Abomination, Murderer, Monster, DEMON' she then shock her head and look at the old man again and pouted.

"I'm not a demon, I'm just a girl who was kidnapped" Sam said.

The old man stared at Sam and Kotaro in shock and then said "Kotaro can you put her down, I want to talk to her"

Sam was put down on to her feet she then said smiling "ah so your names Kotaro what a girlish name that is"

Everyone around suddenly frozed and stared at Sam in horror and shock.

_'Oh were so fuck'_ said the voice in her head.

* * *

**Oh How Will Sam Get Out Of This One. Well Anyway Please Comment!**


End file.
